Mentiras Contadas, Verdades Ocultas
by Belle Fey
Summary: Porque contamos uma mentira? E porque a mantemos mesmo fazendo mal a nós mesmo e a quem nos ama?


**Titulo: **Mentiras contadas, Verdade ocultas.

**Fandon: **Naruto.

**Ship: **Sasuke/Sakura

**Gênero: **Drama/Romance.

**Autor (a): **Dark Thami

**Tipo: **One-Shot, UN

**Resumo: **Porque contamos uma mentira?? E porque a mantemos mesmo fazendo mal a nós mesmo e a quem nos ama??

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e sua corja não me pertencem. Se pertencessem o mangá não estaria nessa enrolação, e pra ser sincera to afim de matar o Sasuke.

**Betada por: **Hana Midori

* * *

**Mentiras Contadas, Verdades Ocultas**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke, após seis anos do lado de Orochimaru, havia retornado a vila de Konoha, já há muito tempo, hoje com 28 anos é casado e pai de Uchiha Sky, sete anos e Uchiha Sury, uma linda menininha de três anos.

Hoje um triste dia de inverno, ela havia descoberto tudo, como ficaria isso?? Era o que ele tentava pensar...

**Sasuke's POV -ON-**

Pois é... Nem sempre as coisas que nós queremos dão certo, eu percebi que mentir não leva a nada, só nos engana e magoa as pessoas que mais nos amam.

Ainda não acredito que tive coragem de esconder isso dela, às vezes fico pensando como eu consegui manter por esse tempo todo esse peso comigo, não contar para ninguém, para que não houvesse falhas no plano. Mas afinal isso era um plano?? Sei lá... Nem sei explicar o que era exatamente.

Se alguém soubesse, eu estava ferrado, as pessoas são fracas e nos momentos mais oportunos usam esses dados contra você, poderiam contar para ela, por isso sou a favor de esconder meus sentimentos, me mostrar forte perante os outros, mas no fundo, no meu infinito particular sou fraco, indefeso. Guardar esses sentimentos me faz muito mal, mas pelo menos assim não tem como os outros usarem esses sentimentos ou fatos nos momentos que mais lhe forem interessantes.

Mas voltando o assunto principal, mentira, porque eu menti?? Será que era pra esconder quem eu sou de verdade?? Por medo do que ela pensasse de mim?? Enganar-me?? Ou seria isso tudo e mais um pouco??

Para dizer a verdade eu não sei por que menti, ironia isso neh... Verdade e mentira na mesma frase. Mentir faz bem no inicio, você se sente bem, realizado, tudo acontece do jeito que você quer e deseja, mas e depois?? Como fica?? Nunca pensei em uma mentira em longo prazo, só no momento que a contei. Você fala o que o outro quer ouvir, ou será que você fala o que você quer ouvir?? Eu acho que é mais a segunda opção.

Às vezes você mente tanto que passa a acreditar na própria mentira, ai que o mundo acaba, pois ao começar a viver uma mentira, você deixa de prestar atenção nos detalhes e começa a acontecer pequenas falhas na historia, e é ai que as pessoas começam a perceber e descobrem tudo.

Mentir é normal, hoje somos cercados por pessoas falsas, mentira faz parte do papel de ser humano que vive nessa sociedade hipócrita, mas o problema inicia quando nós passamos a mentir para as pessoas próximas, amigos, família... E no final acaba que eles descobrem tudo. O pior mesmo é quando eles descobrem mais tem que manter a mentira que você contou, apenas por vergonha do que os outros vão pensar ao saber da história verdadeira.

A pessoa que descobre fica com peso na consciência, por que será isso?? Será que é por ela pensar que eu não confio nela o suficiente para ter contado isso?? Mas não era pra eu estar com peso na consciência por não ter contado?? Esse universo é totalmente errado. Era para eu sentir mais peso na consciência que eles. Eu sinto vergonha de falar que agora eu estou me sentindo leve, sabendo que todo o peso da verdade esta nos ombros dela. Mas eu me sinto leve, não por estar numa boa, mas sim por ter tirado esse peso que estava me remoendo há seis anos, como eu consegui isso?? Não sei. Se ela não houvesse descoberto eu não sei até onde eu continuaria com isso.

Eu me sinto culpado, não por ter feito o que fiz, eu tive os meus motivos mesmo hoje sendo inválidos cada um deles, mas por ter deixado a pessoa que mais amo e que mais me amava ficar do jeito que está. Eu estava conquistando a confiança de todos aos poucos, e chego e dou uma mancada dessa... não entendo como fui capaz de mentir por tanto tempo.

Espero que minha esposa e meus filhos possam me perdoar, por ter escondido isso deles por tanto tempo. Depois de tudo que a Sakura fez para ficarmos juntos, eu não fui capaz nem de contar pra ela que estava doente, fui um covarde, um misero e imprestável covarde, eu que sempre repugnei a covardia alheia, fui covarde na hora que menos era necessária, já enfrentei tanta coisa. "Merda Sasuke, ela é medica, te ajudaria". Mas o medo foi maior que a confiança. Eu tinha medo que ela me abandonasse, mesmo sabendo que ela nunca faria isso, a Sakura não desistiu de mim nem nos longos seis anos que fiquei do lado do Orochimaru. Porque agora que temos dois filhos, somos casados e felizes ela me faria isso?? Não tenho a respostas para nenhuma das perguntas aqui ditas. Pra falar sério, a mentira não tem base nenhuma.

Agora morrerei sozinho e amargurado, por ter contado uma mentira por medo que me abandonassem, olha mais uma ironia ai... Ficarei sozinho do mesmo jeito...

**Sasuke's POV -OFF-**

Sasuke se lamentava da merda que havia feito, até que ouviu o barulho da chave na porta, e a porta se abrindo. Deveria ser ela, ele se levantou rapidamente e foi em direção à sala, chegando lá a viu trancando a porta e se virando para ele.

-Sakura... – _Falou receoso._

- Sasuke, precisamos conversar. – _Ela falou. Aquilo para ele foi uma facada, ela não o chamou de forma carinhosa e ainda falou aquilo meio que sem emoção._

- Sim... –_ Disse se sentando no sofá. Ela se sentou na frente dele._

- Sasuke... –_ Não sabia nem por onde começar._

- Onde estão o Sky e a Sury?? – _Perguntou, sabendo que os filhos não estão em casa e muito menos chegaram com a mãe._

- Na casa do Naruto, eles iam passar o dia de hoje lá, junto com o Ishidate (é o filho do Neji com a Tenten) e os gêmeos (Aoshi e Kenji, filhos do Naruto com a Hinata).

- Hum...

- Voltando ao assunto. – _Respirou fundo e começou._ – Como você pode esconder isso de mim por tanto tempo??

- Não sei... – _Abaixou a cabeça entre as mãos e ficou a fitar o chão._

- Como assim não sabe??

- Sei lá, por medo, vergonha, covardia...

- Se decide Sasuke...

- Eu não sei ta bom... Eu to confuso caramba, não era pra isso ter acontecido assim...

- O que não era pra ter acontecido?? Você estar doente?? Ou eu ter descoberto que você me escondeu isso por todos esses anos??

- A Sakura sei lá, eu tinha medo de te perder...

Ela não sabia o que falar, ficou em silêncio pensando.

- E pelo jeito perdi assim mesmo neh?? –_Falou._

Ela o olhou indignada. Levantou-se e começou a caminhar pela sala.

- Eu te amo porra, você não vê isso??

Ele estranhou o linguajar que ela utilizou, e também a entonação que a mesma utilizou pra proferir aquelas palavras. E a olhou assustado...

- Desculpa. – _Sentou-se no sofá do lado dele._ – Eu to nervosa. Vamos conversar civilizadamente.

- Eu que tenho que pedir desculpas, por ter escondido isso de você por tanto tempo. – _Disse a olhando._

- Você acha que agora é só pedir desculpas e fica tudo bem??

Agora era ele que não sabia o que falar, apenas abaixou a cabeça e ficou a fitar o chão. Então ela continuou.

- Não é bem assim Sasuke, eu confiava em você, mesmo depois de tudo, e daí você chega e me apronta essa?? Eu ainda não entendo porque você fez isso, eu te dei alguma chance de deixar de confiar em mim?? Pois se eu fiz isso, por favor, me diga onde eu errei... – _Falava com os olhos marejados._

- Você não errou em nada Sakura, eu sou o totalmente errado nessa história, e eu confio em você...

- Então por que você me escondeu isso...

- Já te falei que não sei caramba...

Ela estava indignada, não sabia o que falar ou fazer, então foi andando em direção a porta.

- Vais me abandonar é?? É fácil estou doente mesmo devo morrer daqui a pouco, daí você logo arranja outro. – _Falou com ironia, mas no fundo não sabia o porquê de ter falado aquilo, já que ele sabia que não era verdade._

Ela não acreditou no que ele disse, se voltou pra ele que a olhava, voltou até estar bem perto dele e **...PLAFT...** Deu um tapa na cara dele. Ele colocou a mão no rosto onde ela lhe tinha dado um tapa, nunca esperou essa reação dela.

- Nunca mais fale isso Uchiha Sasuke, você não vai morrer ta entendido... Leucemia tem cura eu sou médica e sei disso... Só não sei como você conseguiu viver esse tempo todo sem acompanhamento médico...

- E quem disse que eu não tive acompanhamento??

Ela olhou confusa.

- Como?? Nunca lhe vi no hospital.

- Eu ia em outras vilas pra você não perceber. Saia daqui como se fosse para uma missão.

- Mais mentiras Sasuke. – _Já não sabia mais o que fazer._

- O que eu ia te falar?? Se eu já tinha mentido sobre estar doente, porque eu falaria do acompanhamento...

- É Sasuke, uma mentira leva a outra, e só me magoa mais...

- Sinto muito...

- Sente mesmo?? Porque não pensou antes de fazer essa merda toda??

- ...

- Se você quer morrer me fala, que daí eu sumo daqui com as crianças porque eu não quero ver isso acontecendo... Lutei tanto pra ficar contigo, não quero ver você se depreciar agora.

- Não Sakura não faz isso... Eu preciso de vocês.

- Se queres viver, terás todo o meu apoio e companhia, Sasuke como eu disse antes, te amo demais, nunca te abandonaria mesmo você tendo feito isso tudo de certa forma pra nos "proteger", o que eu acho que foi totalmente errado. Saibas que eu nunca lhe abandonaria, mesmo se fosse uma doença incurável, eu ficaria com você até o fim...

- Sakura... Eu não sei o que seria de mim, sem você. – _Disse a abraçando._

Ela aceitou o abraço, então aconteceu o inesperado, Uchiha Sasuke começou a chorar, não sabia exatamente o porquê do choro, ele achava que não a merecia, depois de tudo que havia feito ela ainda estava ali de braços abertos para ajudá-lo.

- Eu também te amo Sakura, nunca se esqueça disso. – _Disse e a beijou._

Nem sempre que a gente faz besteira vamos ter alguém ali para nos ajudar e apoiar para sermos erguidos, então a melhor coisa a se fazer, é tentar nunca mais cometer esse erro, pois quando quebrarmos a cara novamente, vamos ver que aqueles que nos ajudaram antes não estão mais ali, pois viram que não adiantou em nada ter nos ajudado porque voltamos a cometer o mesmo erro... E ai como vamos nos levantar sozinhos??

**.**

**.**

**Fim**

* * *

**N/B -** Fui pega meio que de ultima hora mais confesso que gostei de betar esse fanfic, principalmente por ter sido escrito por uma pessoa tão especial, em fim, espero que gostem da estória da thami assim como eu gostei, e, por favor, sejam gentis e deixem reviews, faz bem pra alma dos autores.

**N/A - **Nyaaaaa - fiquei emocionada Hana, gente espero que tenham gostado da fic... eu amei escreve-la, eu sei que o final ficou meio vago mas era essa a intenção... Deixem review pra uma Ficwrinter feliz... ficam mais FELIZ... Kissus e até a proxima espero que seja em breve...


End file.
